On The Species of Tamriel, Volume X: The Wanderers and The Nedes/The Ancestry of Men
Welcome back to the tenth volume of 'On the Species of Tamriel'. This volume is designed as a short explanation on the history and origin of Men. While there is not much known about it (as opposed to the origin of Mer), there have been interesting theories in recent times. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The origin of Men has been subject of much debate recently. New views and theories have been presented to replace the older, possibly wrong origin theory. First, we will take a look at the traditional view, followed by the new theories. Traditionally, it was believed that the Bretons, Nords and Imperials descend from the Nedes. These early humans were said to have come from Atmora, and pushed outwards from Skyrim to the south and the west, settling in High Rock and Cyrodiil. The Redgaurds came later, from the continent of Yokuda, and it was thought that they held no further link to the other races of Men than their appearance. The Nedes lived in Cyrodiil and High Rock as slaves under the elves (the Ayleids and the Aldmer, respectively). After years, the different groups of Nedes would become the now extant races of Men, which will be discussed in later issues. Where the Kothringi tie in, is unknown As believable as this theory might sound, it has been shown in recent years that this is not the case. The only reason why we still see this wrong history used, is because of the supremacy of the Imperial Geographical Society, who are too self-absorbed to admit their wrong thesis. Younger scholars have, however, in recent years, come up with a new theory, which not only ties in the Redgaurds, but also the races of Mer. According to this newer theory, the Ehlnofey split at some point, forming the Old Ehlnofey (who became Aldmer, the ancestors of all Mer), and the Wanderers (who became the races of Men). The Wanderers scattered over Tamriel, and some of them travelled to Atmora and Yokuda. The ones that remained became the Nedes, those that left the Proto-Nords and the Proto-Redgaurds, or Yokudans. The Kothringi settled in Black Marsh, while the Nedes settled in Cyrodiil and High Rock, and mostly lived in tribal communities. The Nedes became slaves of the local elves, and after some time the Bretons originated out of Mer-Men interbreeding, and the Imperials originated in Cyrodiil (the amounts of interbreeding, if any, are unknown). This theory is much wider than the original one, and explains a lot the older one did not. First off, it gives a tie-in for the Redgaurds, making them full-fledged Men. Furthermore, it explains the fact that Men share the same intelligence as all other races. Since the Mer originate from Aedra, and the Argonians get their sentience from the Hist trees and their almost infinite knowledge, it is hard to imagine a other, independent group of creatures to develop the same intelligence without (almost) divine help or heritage. The last thing it explains is more historical in nature: while we know that the first settlers from Atmora ferociously fought to secure their new-found land from the local elven inhabitants, the Nedes lived as slaves. It is strange to think of a race of fighters submitting to slavery, while their cousins in Skyrim were still free. The new theory explains this with the Nedes not being the same race as the Nords. All in all, even though the new theory does not find wide-spread acclaim and support, it does give a rounder background, and a more satisfying explanation. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ While these two theories are interesting and credible, some caution should be taken: most human origin myths are either contradicting, or do not explain the exact origin of Men. It is possible that one of these theories is right, or that non of them are. Still, A basic understanding is required to fully understand the culture and history of the races of Men. Category:On The Species of Tamriel Category:Hollymarkie